Butterfly
by EverythingMaryWrites
Summary: Slytherin's are always territorial and will literally do anything (EVEN TO KILL) just to get what they want. A Pansy Parkinson ONESHOT. (Warning for mild disturbing scenes)
**Butterfly**

 **THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION. NAMES, CHARACTERS, PLACES AND INCIDENTS EITHER ARE A PRODUCT OF THE AUTHOR'S IMAGINATION OR ARE USED FICTITIOUSLY. ANY RESEMBLANCE TO ACTUAL PERSONS LIVING OR DEAD, BUSINESS ESTABLISHMENTS, EVENTS OR LOCALES ARE TOTALLY COINCIDENTAL.**

 **ANY REPRODUCTION OR UNAUTHORIZED USE OF THE MATERIAL OR ARTWORK HEREIN IS PROHIBITED AND PUNISHABLE BY LAW WITHOUT THE EXPRESS WRITTEN PERMISSION OF THE AUTHOR.**

 **COPYRIGHT © 2016 by MARY**

 **ALL RIGHTS RESERVED**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. JKR does. I'M JUST HAVING FUN. Yeah, so, I'm sorry for the weird copyright above. I've just put it there for good measure because someone stole my stories before and it's not VERY FASCINATING.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **/.../…/…/**

Ever since she was a little kid, Pansy Parkinson hated everything that is not associated with the colors green, silver and black. Together with the influence from her parents and siblings, the girl grew up to be a hardcore killjoy which is actually one of the traits of a _'perfect'_ Slytherin.

So, it was much to the girl's surprise when a butterfly with light colors caught her attention when it passed by while she was reading Draco's letter—and to think that she always have her full attention when she had it. In addition, Pansy found herself following in a hopping manner that it's absolutely terrifying.

With a little whirl and shrug from her insides, the girl tried to find out if she is imperiused or something (Well she had been taught by her dad—and also that fake moody— how to fight it off). To her dismay, she is not under the particular curse and this odd movement is just all about a seriously ridiculous and stupid attraction towards the bloody flying creature.

After for about a few minutes, Pansy halted into a stop outside a house that desperately resembled the ever famous Hogsmeade building, the shrieking shack. The paint in the wall is sadly peeling and the place—though it actually near a lush biome— seems to reek to death. The girl raised her eyebrows curiously, peered at the building and was about to turn away when the butterfly moved towards it.

Pansy again followed the said creature just like a dog pulled by the leash. Upon entering the building, the girl immediately heard a sound coming from a piano. As strange as it sounds, the piece is quite familiar and the girl could've sworn that she knows who actually composed it.

"Finally." A rough voice said from behind making her jump and turn around. Judging from the face (though it was covered with a sad black mask), tone and punctuation, the person who owned the voice is French.

Before Pansy could do something about the situation, the French guy cast a silencio charm and carried her like a sack of potatoes towards a room just next to where the music came from.

If she were on a different situation, Pansy would have stayed put and listen to the piano. She's a huge enthusiast about that thing and one time, she had actually sworn that she could just live off with it. However, since she was placed down to the floor quite roughly—with a rope tied around her of course—the girl focused her body into wriggling and gripping.

For a moment, the French guy left. Much to Pansy's guess—which actually came terrifyingly true—the piano on the other room stopped. A batch of deep cackling and shuffling of footsteps followed and the girl couldn't help but wonder whether or not she had felt her heart beat this frantic before.

Then door screeched open… Two figures emerged… Of course one of them is that French and the other is… Pansy's eyes widened.

"Hello sweetie…Miss me?" the person said.

Pain and Darkness engulfed her after that.

/…/…/…/

 **TAP. TAP. TAP.**

 **TAP. TAP. TAP.**

The water dripping from the faucet is currently—and not to mention successfully —making Astoria Greengrass batty as she walked inside their manor and trying desperately to be quiet.

With darting eyes, the dark haired girl then slowly made her way to the staircase. She don't want anything more than to take a bath and wash away all the blood and grime that seem to have found their way on her skin.

With a few turns and a lot of steps later, she finally reached her room. Upon closing the door, Astoria immediately caught sight of her originally composed song and her very own revised version of imperius curse on her study table.

With a faint smile on her lips, the girl swished her hair back.

"Oh, the ways how muggle kill people...such a satisfactory" she said blissfully. "Finally, you're going to be mine… Draco Malfoy"

/…/…/…/

 **A/N: CRINGE. CRINGE. THEN DID THE FIST BUMP AND SHOUTED HOOOORRRRAAAAYYY!**

 **Hello my dear readers! Thank you for reading. I just literally stepped out my comfort zone. Please tell me what you think!**

 **P.S. I've never intended to insult people from France. You see, this was supposed to be an entry for a particular challenge (which I haven't accomplished to finish on time) and one of the prompts is French. N.**

 **Hope that makes sense**

 **NEW A/N: If anyone had read this on my past account MJwritesOFFICIAL, Hi again!**


End file.
